Daily Booster Wheel
Daily Booster Wheel is a feature in Candy Crush Saga released on November 27, 2013 upon the release of Dreamworld. This icon is located on the bottom middle of the screen, or in the case of the mobile version, top left of the screen. When a player clicks it, the wheel will automatically spin. The player can press the 'Stop Wheel' button at any time, causing the wheel to slow down and eventually come to a halt. When the wheel fully stops, whichever booster the wheel lands on, the player will receive one of. The Daily Booster Wheel is available once a day. On iOS and Android: the player must be connected to the Internet to spin the wheel. As of August 2014, the Daily Booster Wheel requires a Facebook connection. Without a Facebook connection, players are no longer able to obtain boosters without paying for them. However, some mobile players may still suffer a glitch that won't return the booster wheel but restart your process to level 1. Rewards List *Jelly Fish *Color Bomb *Lollipop Hammer *Free Switch (Before the Ice Cream Caves update, it was replaced with Color Bomb on iOS and Android; it was Free Switch when Ice Cream Caves was released for this version.) *Coconut Wheel *Lucky Candy *Striped and Wrapped Candy Jackpot Of course, there is a low chance of landing the jackpot. If a player lands on the jackpot, he/she will be rewarded with 3 of each reward from the Rewards List. Trivia *In Facebook Candy Crush, there is a x3 on the bottom-right of the booster whenever you claim the prize. It is thought that you get 3 of that booster but you still get one. It is probably a glitch. *Facebook and mobile (iOS and Android) support this element. *Boosters not included on the list: Sweet Teeth, Extra Time, Extra Moves, Bomb Cooler, Bubblegum Troll, Dreamworld boosters and any discontinued Boosters or Charms. *The "Stop Wheel" button doesn't stop the wheel immediately. It slows down the wheel and let it gradually come to a stop. That means that if you are on a Jackpot and you press stop, it isn't likely that you would land on a jackpot. *It was temporarily removed on December 10, 2013 for 1 day, because their app page on Facebook said that it will be available for only 1 week. *Receiving a booster from the Daily Booster Wheel does not sync between Facebook and mobile versions. For example, If a player receives a Lollipop Hammer from the Daily Booster Wheel on the Facebook version, it will not be available to use on mobile devices, and vice versa. However, the USE of the wheel does sync. However,when you use the wheel on phone AND on Facebook the same time,you won't lose the booster wheel for the other one! When you use your daily spin on mobile it will not be available on Facebook, and vice versa. *For unknown reasons, the wheel is only available for spin in Reality and not in Dreamworld, even if the booster is available on both worlds. *The wheel is available once every calendar day (as opposed to once every 24 hours). *After the Biscuit Bungalow update, the daily booster wheel icon is relocated on the bottom left of the screen. Category:Elements Category:Boosters